Estudio Del Comportamiento Humano
by Nevalainen
Summary: Pequeño Corto ¿Como se ve a los ojos de Ángela el comportamiento de su querida mejor amiga en ESOS días? En memoria de S. Araya


**Estudio del Comportamiento Humano**

**Por Angela Montenegro**

Angela tenia muy poco gusto en estudios científicos, pero como se paro ahí, viendo desde el segundo piso a su mejor amiga teniendo uno de sus afamados ataques de histeria en contra de uno de sus ayudantes producto de "eso días" no pudo hace más que analizar la escena.

Según su mejor amiga gritaba a los pobres internos que al parecer habían tenido la mala suerte de errar un procedimiento de identificación, noto que, las mujeres del grupo, supieron dar con una idea vaga de cual podría ser la causa que tenia a la antropóloga tan al filo de su temperamento y bajando la cabeza, obedecían las nuevas ordenes que ella les daban sin ponerse a pensar cuan lógico o ilógico sonaran.

Lo que demostraba sin duda alguna que las mujeres a simple vista podían identificar cuando alguna de sus pares estaba en ese periodo del mes.

Los hombres en cambio parecían tener un grave problema en cuanto leer las señales ocultas en su comportamiento y pasaban de un error a otro haciendo que el espumoso carácter de su amiga no hiciera más que empeorar.

Hodgins, quien también estaba en la escena, tenia los mismos problemas para leer las señales ocultas a pesar de los años que llevaba junto a la antropóloga y ella encontró verdaderamente divertido observar como su ex novio prácticamente se escondía detrás de Cam después de haber defendido la idea de uno de los internos y osar decirle a la Brennan que estaba un tanto irritable ese día.

La forense en cambio, y apoyando su teoría inicial, pareció dar rápidamente con la causa del problema anímico de su colega y fácilmente escurrió de la plataforma, apoyando cada irrazonable idea que salía de la boca de Brennann sin prestar siquiera atención a lo que estaba diciendo o al pandemonio que los hombres presentes habían soltado y del cual no eran ni lo más mínimo conciente.

De su observación, Angela, aún siendo una artista, pudo dar con la hipótesis de que los hombres en general, a pesar de conocer a la mujer que era su colega por años, no tenían siquiera la más minima idea de percibir las señales que indicaban el estado hormonal de ella y sufrían mes tras mes los mismos retos y castigos por su insensibilidad e incomprensión.

Cuando Sweets camino distraído a la plataforma no hizo más que revalidar su hipótesis y, después de reír largamente con Cam, quien se había unido ella en su lugar de observación, disfruto de buena gana el como el pobre Psicólogo, entomólogo y demás hombres que osaban estar sobre la plataforma eran prácticamente barridos por la furia de Brennan sin poder dar con la razón real del problema.

-Sin duda alguna, los Hombres no tienen ni la más minima idea de cómo seguir el ciclo de las mujeres de su alrededor. – termino por verbalizar la artista y Cam acepto de buena gana su hipótesis, pero justo cuando ya estaba preparada para disfrutar su triunfo y transformarla en tesis, llego el hombre que, sin importar como intentara, siempre terminaba con poner sus planes o ideas de cabeza y hacerle comenzar de nuevo y desde cero.

Seeley Booth apenas paso por las puertas del laboratorio percibió que algo no estaba en su lugar. Se quedo un segundo observando la escena que estaba en la plataforma y después de desaparecer sigilosamente por algunos minutos por donde mismo había ingresado, volvió sonriendo divertido y se desplazo hasta la oficina de su compañera para depositar una bolsa de color marrón en su escritorio e ingresar, valientemente, sobre la plataforma.

-Hey Huesos! -Le grito, manteniendo una sabia distancia de ella, cosa que llamo detenidamente la atención de las dos mujeres que observaban todo de forma casi omnipotente desde el balcón.- traje café y donas cubiertas con chocolate… y todo recién salido del horno.

Si no hubiese sido por el shock inicial que ambas tuvieron al ver como el rostro antes casi escupiendo fuego y diatriba ilógica de la antropóloga se transformaba a una radiante sonrisa mientras bajaba a toda prisa de la plataforma. Hubieran disfrutado de buena gana la alabanza que el agente estaba recibiendo por parte de los que había salvado, pero lo que sin duda alguna más les sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, destruyo por completo la teoría de Angela, fue ver como el Agente les advertía mantenerse un tanto al margen esa semana por el periodo del mes en el que se encontraba la antropóloga.

Con ello, Cam no hizo más que mirar a su colega divertida mientras esta refunfuñaba al ver su tesis desecha y mientras en el fondo, Booth volvía a ingresar a la oficina de su compañera para hacerle compañía, la artista no tuvo más que sonreír divertida y conformarse al menos con el premio de consuelo al poder cambiar su hipótesis inicial.

-Quizás… y sólo quizás, los hombres son capaces de advertir esos cambios en el mes… pero obviamente sólo en sus mujeres.

Y con ello, tanto forense como artista quedaron satisfechas mientras miraban divertidas como los hombres abajo habían sobrevivido nuevamente, y sólo por la ayuda del agente especial, a ESA época del mes.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Bueno, Bueno.

Creo que primeramente debo presentar mis mas sinceras disculpas al estar desaparecida pero como pueden ver me encuentro en un periodo de cero inspiración.

Os juro que he intentado seguir con mis fics, sobre todo con Kaos al ser mi más grande proyecto, pero la verdad es que mi musa se fue y como que no tiene previsto volver todavía.

Este pequeño corto en si no es más de lo que me va quedando de inspiración y una chistosa anécdota que me ha tocado presenciar hoy. Y aunque no me encuentro personalmente identificada con Ángela, no pude pensar en mejor personaje para hacer esto.

Espero les haya gustado y volviendo a pedir disculpas prometo intentar mi más para intentar sacar algún capitulo de mis otros dos fics inconclusos (sólo son dos ¿verdad?) o bien seguir trayéndole esta clase de cortos que, aunque quedan cortos xD, sirven para pasar el rato!

Saludos!

Y gracias por leer


End file.
